


Brian is Fine

by vilet918



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Other, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilet918/pseuds/vilet918
Summary: Brian, Jay, & Tim are hiding out. They seem to have somehow survived but if they're alive Alex must be too. Jay and Tim are worried bout their boyfriend but Brian says doing fine. He's lying.
Relationships: Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Trigger warning this story does deal with PTSD and near death experiences.

Cold water splashed onto his face giving him a kick in the energy department. He grabbed a towel wiping anything from his face and leaving behind a clean, freshly shaven man. His reflection was nice for once. It actually looked like him without any bloody pipes or black eyes. He seemed brighter, even his wide gap-toothed smile beamed a little more happily than menacingly. His eyes however told another story, they were sleepless with heavy bags. In his eyes was a glaze confused look. The look of a man who society forgot. A man lost years ago in a sea of confusion. That man was well hidden, behind that gap-toothed smile. Tucked away and out of sight, as it should have been. He turned from the mirror and opened the door smiling.

The day went as many days did. Jay sat editing on his laptop and Tim watched TV quietly, too quietly in fact. There was no way he could possibly hear it, but he insisted it was fine. Brian did notice the subtitles were on though. Brian was in the other corner messing with his guitar and pretending he wasn't spying on the other boys.

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run!_ His eyes popped open! He didn’t realize they were shut. He shook his head and returned to searching for any sign of Alex online.

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run! He had to keep running, He looked behind him for a brief second only to stumble as the scenery changed again. He barely noticed the obstacle appear in front of him as he cleared it, keeping his stride. His nerves screamed, his head swam in confusion, and his senses were overwhelmed by the constant movement. He moved, the room moved, scenery changed! It was hot! No cold! No-! He stopped dead still, barely there, and only half conscious. It was quiet for a moment before he felt everything! His heart pounded loud in his ears, his legs burned like a fire, his back steamed, the wind rushed, thud!_

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes flew open. His form was shaking, curled into a ball. His head swam with confusion and an undeniable feeling of dread. _What was that? He was stiff, it hurt, why? Why? Why would that-? Why did he…?_

Suddenly everything Hurt and he couldn't breathe! Hot tears streamed down his face, creating thick puddles on his pillow. He tried to calm down but only shook harder as he relived the sensation, over and over and over again. Thud, thud, thud! The sound of his spine against the pavement. And that _figure_ , that _look_ , the _wrench_ … it was blurry, but he knew exactly who it was, and that knowledge only made him cry harder.

_It was dark. It was cold. It hurt. It burned. So cold. So cold. So cold. So cold. SO cold. It hurt! He was dead. He was dead. He was dead. He was dead. He was dead! He was dead! He was dead! He was dead! He was dead! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt! He wasn't dead! He wasn’t dead! He wasn't dead! Burning! Burning! Burning! No! No! No! No! He wasn't-!_

“Brian?” His eyes opened slightly only to be blinded by the lamp on the bedside table. They adjusted just enough to see Jay standing beside him. “Are you alright?” He tried to answer yes but words wouldn’t come out. Suddenly a hand was on him he flinched back ready to punch, that… _Face._ Jay’s eyes widened and he jumped back. 

_Jay, it’s only Jay._

“Brian?” _Why was Jay there? He should call an ambulance! No Alex! He needs-!_

“Brian!” Brian jumped again but retired to the real world. He felt around with his hand trying to breathe. _The bed, he’s on the bed. Blankets just think about the blankets._

“Brian? Are you ok?” He wanted to respond but could barely catch his breath. “I should get Tim?” He shook his head no as calmly as he could trying to feign control. He tried to breathe slowly. “No.” He managed. _Tim didn’t need to see him like this._

“Are you sure? You look like you got hit by a train!”

“No!” Brian was a bit more forceful this time and it seemed to work as Jay backed off. He closed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain that came in waves, everything hurt! He took another breath and sighed. “Honestly I’m fine. It was just a nightmare ok?” he feigned a smile hoping it would work and Jay would leave him alone. Jay looked unsure of the man's words but didn't press him further. 

“Ok, if you say so, but I’ll be in the living room if you need me ok?”

“Yeah alright.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.” He laid his head back on his pillow wrestling sleep to the rhythm in his mind.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD, Self Harm, Intrusive thoughts

“Brian?”

“Huh?” His head rose from the pillow a bit. His vision was fuzzy just a moment before it cleared to reveal a face he always loved to see. “Morning Tim Tam.” He stretched as he said his silly greeting that he knew made his boyfriend smile. Tim did just that, looking happily annoyed he rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to Brian. He held out a hand to the man and Brian reached forward to find in his hand a warm mug. 

“It’s nine Bri, time to get up. Here’s some coffee.” Brian nodded gulping back the hot liquid without much thought to the burning in his throat. 

“Why?” He groaned now noticing the pain in his back.

“Because Jay’s set on investigating today and I want to get home before dark this time.” Brain nodded to the side as Tim had a point. 

The last thing he wanted was Jay going off on his own and getting himself hurt, stalked, or held at gunpoint… again.

“Alright, give me a bit.” Brian yawned as he stretched. Tim nodded and left the room.

“Meet you in the living room in ten.” He called as he left the room. The door closed behind him and Brian yawned. It was too fucking early. The natural night owl downed his coffee in a few gulps not minding the way it burned the back of his throat. He stretched and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He found the strength to get up through sheer willpower but, toppled a little as he did so.

He got dressed, throwing on his hoodie for good measure. Tim had left it on the chair for him so he knew it must be cold today. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he noticed the razor on the corner of the sink…  _ You want to die. You should have? Why are you alive?  _ He shook his head a little, picking up the small tool. Looking in the mirror he noted a prominent amount of growth in his beard. It was becoming unruly and needed a trim. Using the shaving cream on the counter he lathered the area. With a breath he took the razor and began sliding it down his face.

_ Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! You want to die! You need to die! Die! Die! Die! Die! _ He flinched and blood dripped onto the porcelain sink as he nicked his cheek. His hands shook.  _ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… _

“Brian?” Brian’s eyes flew open. He realized he was curled up in the fetal position. Wait, when did he back into the wall? When did he slide down to the floor? Images of the mask flashed through his mind and for a moment all he could hear was the shot.  _ No! _ Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. Then he heard the door begin to open. He leapt up and was standing over the sink by the time he could be seen. Tim walked in with a look of concern on his face. “We’re heading out in five. You ready?” He looked at Brian as he stared back like a deer in headlights. They stared at each other for a moment before Brian spoke. 

“Um, yeah! I just cut myself shaving… Be out in a bit!” 

Tim still looked concerned but if he had any worry he chose not to voice it. “Alright just be out soon. Jay’s getting antsy.” 

Brian nodded and watched with a forced smile as the door closed. He was once again left alone with only his thoughts and a razor...

  
  



End file.
